Enslaved
by Yuen2
Summary: Kagome, a girl living in a small village gets taken away from her village and is to serve a certain tempermental, arrogant hanyou. Will she be able to stand his attitude and wait on him hand and foot?
1. Chapter 1

Enslaved  
Chapter 1  
By Yuen  
  
Summary-Kagome has a normal life with her sister Sango. They thought there day was boring until youkais started attacking and taking people of the village away...What will happen to Kagome and Sango?  
It was early in the morning. Sunlight was shining in through the window and onto Kagome's face. Kagome started to open her eyes. Kagome quickly shut her eyes from the sunlight. Then Kagome sat up from her futon and rubbed her eyes.  
  
Kagome then yawned. "Ahh, what a beautiful day!" Kagome thought. The sun was shining, the birds were singing(literally). Everything just seemed normal. "I'll just sleep a little longer..." Kagome thought and the plopped on her bed and dozed off.  
  
Then she felt someone shaking her like crazy.   
  
"AAAHHHHHHH!!! GO AWAY!!!!" Kagome shouted at her sister.  
  
"Wake up sleepy head, its late." Sango said still shaking her.  
  
Kagome lifted the covers over her face. Kagome groaned. "I'll get up if you stop shaking me!" Kagome yelled. Sango then stopped shaking her and walked out of the room. Kagome then smirked and plopped back on the futon.  
  
"You better get up, cause you're not going to get any breakfast if you don't come to breakfast in less then FIVE minutes." Sango said emphasizing the word five. Kagome quickly flew out of the covers in less then a second and was at the breakfast table before Sango.  
  
"I see it worked." she said walking past Kagome.  
  
"Hey...mom did not even finish cooking breakfast yet!! Why you little..." Kagome got up from her seat, advancing closer to her sister with her arms stretched out ready to choke her.  
  
"Don't even try Kagome." her mother spoke.   
  
Kagome instantly stopped advancing on Sango. "How does she know I'm about to choke Sango?" Kagome thought.   
  
"But-" Kagome started.  
  
"No buts young lady. Now sit quietly at the table." her mother replied.  
  
Sango smirked at Kagome, while Kagome glared at her. "No making faces at each other, both of you." their mother said. "How did yo-" Both sisters started saying but cut off. "Mothers know everything their children do." their mother replied. "Freaky..." Kagome thought.  
  
"Breakfast is ready!" their mother said cheerfully like nothing happened. Both Sango and Kagome started licking their lips and chow downed.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
After breakfast, it was almost the afternoon. (They ate late.) Both girls were bored to death. They were just sitting in the main room of the hut. Sango was lying on the floor while Kagome was leaning on the wall.  
  
"Kagome, Sango, I'm going out to buy some food for us. I'll be back in a while. Ja ne!(See ya)" their mother told them.  
  
"Kay." They both replied.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I dunno, you?" her sister asked back.  
  
"I dunno, you?" Kagome said the same sentence back. They both kept on repeating the same thing over and over for 3 minutes.  
  
"Okay this is pathetic. Let's just go outside and see what we can do, okay?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. They were on the way out until they heard a bone-chilling scream from the village.  
  
"Ano(Umm), what was that?" Kagome asked getting a little frightened.   
  
"Ahh, don't worry, I bet its just someone playing some kind of pretend game. But lets just go look out the window just incase." Sango suggested and both looked out the window. They both gasped at the site. Youkais. Everywhere. Coming into villagers huts and taking them away.  
  
Kagome started breathing heavily and Sango grew still. Kagome spoke first. "Sango, why are there youkai in the village. I thought they lived somewhere north of Japan..." "That"s what I thought too. I guess they now want to take over all of Japan..." Tension grew in the room. "Kagome, lets make a run for it before they get in our hut." "Hai(yes)." "But first we need to get our weapons before we leave." Sango added. They both got their weapons and quickly dashed to the backdoor of the hut and ran for the lives.  
  
The back of the hut was a field, a large one. They both ran, ignoring the screams of pain. No one wanted to be taken away by youkais. Who knows what they'll do to you.   
  
"Damn, I wish this field wasn't like a mile long." Sango cursed while running.  
  
"Yeah, but its good exercise." Kagome joked.  
  
"Can the corny jokes. We're in a situation between life and death here you know." Sango said getting tired from running. They both started to slow down. Kagome then tripped on a rock.   
  
"ITAIIIIIIIIII!!!!!(OOWWWWW)" Kagome screamed. "ITAIIIIII!!! THIS FREAKIN HURTS!!!!! DUMB FREAKIN ROCK!!" Kagome thought angrily. Sango instantly stopped and sighed.  
  
"Kagome, we can't be clumsy at a time like this. "Sango pulled Kagome up and both continued to run across the field. "Well its not my fault that stupid rock was there!!!" Kagome all of a sudden yelled to Sango. Sango sighed. They continued running until Sango got knocked down by a youkai.   
  
"Sango!" Kagome stopped running and looked up. She saw a crow youkai swooping down at her. Kagome took out and arrow and aimed it at the crow youkai. She pulled back the string(I dunno what the string on a bow is called so I just call it a string.) and let go of the arrow. She got the youkai right in the wing.  
  
Kagome then ran to Sango. "Sango, are you okay?" Kagome then saw the wound on her back where the crow youkai pecked her. It was pretty large wound. "I'm fine Kagome...Don't worry about m-" Sango groaned out and then stopped. "KAGOME WATCH OUT!!!" Sango screamed. "Wha...?" Kagome started to turn her head around but then blacked out.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
That's the end of this chapter. Sorry that I left you in a cliffhanger. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although it seems really short. Please include any comments, criticism, or ideas for this story in your review if you have any. Thanks for reading! Next chapter will come in about a few days or a week. Oh and I forgot to mention, this story is always in Kagome's POV, okay? Well at least most of the times. Sometimes it might not be. Ja ne! -Yuen 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for the reviews! I am right not aiming for 10 reviews but doesn 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all reviewers! I am glad at least some people review. I thought I would have no reviews 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for the reviews! I got more then usual! I 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone for the reviews! I love it when readers review, it encourages me a lot. Especially when in school they expect me to do a lot of work. And for all you Kouga fans, I think I will include them. Don 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you reviewers! Oh and the reviewers who said something about the boxes, sorry, but I can 


	7. Chapter 7

I 


	8. Chapter 8

Almost summer vacation! Oh I 


End file.
